pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Disneydude94
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 22:37, January 26, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Username Your another aspiring Disneygirl94, aren't you (as in want to be as well-known)? cool Glad to see I'm not the only TLK fan here ! Zera's a die hard Scar fan Hello Disneydude, huh? Is that parodying Disneygirl94, an inactive user here? In fact, are you related to her in any way? Anyway, on your userpage, you told your name. That's not a wise move, so I recommend that you remove it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) PS. Anyway, welcome! What happened at the end of Mistress of All Evil What happened at the end of Mistress of All Evil When rescue Jeremy, face to face Maleficent and save Candace. Write more of Mistress of All Evil, Please? Timon and Pumbaa Stop removing the templates from Timon and Pumbaa, they don't belong here. They belong on the TLK wiki/fanon. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, im not mad. But sorry, they still have to be deleted. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Its all right, but those page would go great on the TLK Fanon wiki, you can also move your fanfics there, as they include both Phineas and Ferb and Lion King Characters. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can i help you with Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare part 3 How about you can put Lotso (from Toy Story 3) in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? can you make Mistress of All Evil? I mean, Mistress of All Evil Part 1? When you gonna make Mistress of All Evil part 2, Buddy? Message from Oscar9545: Hello! I Make a Trivia for you, Disneydude94. Can you answer the question, Please? Hey, Disneydude94, I make a page for us, Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue So you can put some Plots If you can find the Picture for Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue, There it is: Can you write a plot in Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue? Can you help me, Please. It's your turn to Write something in Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 1 Yo, Dude. I make a page to help: Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 2 It's coming up, My Best Friend I did the Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 3, so you can edit it. It's Great, and also you're in it, Too. DeviantArt Why are you stealing people's pictures from DeviantArt? That picture where Phineas swims to save Ferb is by Kiki-Kit. You shouldn't steal other peoples' art. -Hey, you, person. Whoever you are, nothing gives you the right to take my pictures and crapily edit them :U ~Kiki 'Anon' I know that was you. Do not delete any part of your talk page unless it is vandalism. Talk to me.'''(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I Don't know to draw this picture, Buddy Hey, Disneydude94, I Have a Idea Can you find the Phineas and Isabella kiss eachother in the lips picture, Buddy? Can you help me find the Phineas and Isabella kiss EachOther in the lips picture? Ok, BFF Hey Buddy, Can i edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? Hey, dude. I put Lotso in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare. Can you put Lotso in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2? What about Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2? Where's Lotso? Sorry, Disneydude94, but i make Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 4 Yo, Disneydude94, I added Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4, now you can edit, bro. I make a page that you can edit, Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4 What Happened? What about the Page that i Make? I'm Sorry. That's Great! Can i put 20th Century Fox's Rio Characters in Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation and Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? Characters like Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nigel, Luiz, Nico and Pedro We begin the Part 5 of Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue thia Weekend Can you edit Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4, Please? Hey dude, i make a new page Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo!, you can write some stories BFF. yes. and i put some part of "She's the Mayor" during Phineas' Nightmare in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare. Hey dude, I edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare, i put a part of "She's the Mayor" you can edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2. and i put Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 4, tomorrow. Ok? Where are you? What Happened? Why didn't edit some pages? Message from BFF Hey Dude, I'm going to smack 2 Pinatas so: I Left 2 Pages for you to edit: Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 4 and Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo! Part 1 Yes and the answer is Yes I'm on Every Website, and I'm doing Homework Note: Tomorrow, is my Birthday Thank You. It's Great, Thank You Poster Kits I like the poster of Phineas and Ferb Adventures of the Lion King, I brought some kits to make Phineas and Ferb Adventures of Rio and put on your gallery at Phineas and Ferb Wikia, not on Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wikia That's Easy. but on paint. We gonna edit Somethig as a Team. The Poster we can edit like that: We can put Blu and Jewel at Disneyland Vacation Poster, Rio Characters in Parade and Lotso and Nigel at Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Poster. Hey, How about we transform Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo! into a spin-off series Awesome picture for Angry Ferb. if you made the picture then how did you do it?Muwahahaha! I am the Daughter Of Evil! 23:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What Did you Think? I make Candace and Jeremy at World of Color during So Close Segment, replace The Princess and the Frog What did you Think? What say Timon and Pumbaa abot this? It means can Timon and Pumbaa say about my picture example: Timon: Hi! Pumbaa: I Love the Flag Hey buddy, Join me Hey Best Friend, Join me at: http://universalstudiosthemeparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Studios_Theme_Park_Fanon_Wiki